Solid state lighting is being developed as a more energy-efficient and durable alternative to conventional lighting technologies such as incandescent and fluorescent. A solid state lighting device may include solid state light sources such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) that are mounted on a substrate such as a PCB (printed circuit board). The physical shape of the substrate used in solid state lighting devices is often designed such that the solid state lighting device can be used in place of a conventional lighting device. For example, some solid state lighting substrates have a so-called “bar” shape with a plurality of solid state lighting components arranged linearly thereon, resulting in a solid state lighting device that can be mounted in a tube and used to replace a single fluorescent tube light. Some other solid state lighting substrates have a planar quadrilateral shape such as a rectangle or a square, and occupy a large area.